Young Justice Season Two Truth Or Dare!
by Citrine Walker
Summary: Dare the team of season two of YJ! Be creative think outside of the box you can dare anyone it can be anything! (That is appropriate I rated this K!) Think of all of the possibilities and most of all I want you all to enjoy! :-D
1. Introduction and Rule's

**(Hello everyone got a new story this one will stay here for a while now i am doing this one tay bit differently then my YJ Truth and Dare for reason's *Cough* Catspat's *Cough* as some of you know I had to delete my YJ Truth Or Dare story a while ago but its back up has been for a while my point is since Catspat's might want to ruin my life again I will** ** _have_** **to do this differently so there will be small changes but I think I will still stick to the regular style so anyways onto the chapter ~ Citrine)**

* * *

Tanya: "Hi! I'm Tanya admin's OC for any who docent know this is set in season two so there are some different thing's."

Wally: "It's different for a reason and everyone's five year's older in the second season."

Dick: "We know."

Tanya: "Anyway's here are the rule's you can either leave a review stating your Truth Or Dare Or you can PM Citrine and she will do it and get the chapter up as soon as possible and please get creative nothing cruel but funny think outside of the box and use that imagination of yours!"

Aqualad: "We all hope you enjoy."

Artemis: "Some of us would appreciate it if you didn't kill us specifically me."

Wally: "Yes its highly preferred you don't kill us."

Blue Beetle: "Chill out Hermano's I'm sure nothing to bad will happen."

Impulse: "Yup *Eating a bag of Chicken Whizzie's*"

Tanya: "Bart! Stop eating the Whizzie's!"

Impulse: "What? Their good! *Mouth is full*"

Tanya: "*Sighs* Anyway's start leaving those review's with Truth's and Dare's You guy's!"

Everyone: "Hope you enjoy!"

* * *

 **(Kay I have a bit of time right now so start leaving those Dare's! And for those who have not seen Season 2 yet please try to some o this will not make sense if you do not so hope you guy's enjoy I will see you all in the next chapter! ~ Citrine)**


	2. Panther4Life's Dare

**(Thank you** **Panther4life (I hope I spelled that right) for being the first for posting a Dare! Hope you enjoy it :-D ~ Citrine)**

* * *

Tanya: "We have our first dare!"

Wally: "Already?"

Dick: "Seem's like it."

Impulse: "Who's it for?"

Tanya: "It's for you Bart from Panther4life they say, "I dare Impulse to tell the rest of the team about the future, and have the rest of the team react! Huh thats an interesting one"

Impulse: "*Sighs* I really didn't want to do this honestly."

Blue Beetle: "Sorry Hermano but you have to it is a dare."

Tim: "He's right about that I'm sure the future isn't that bad right?"

Impulse: "Um hehe its pretty bad basically Blue Beetle turns into a bad guy and enslaves the entire human race...I just cam back to make sure that didn't happen..."

Everyone else but Tanya: "WHAT?!"

Tanya: "Ok calm down everyone just chill how about we all just sit down-"

Wally: "How are we supposed to calm down about this?!"

Dick: "Enslaving the human race is a serious thing!"

Blue Beetle: "I would never do that!"

Impulse: "Which is why I'm here so that docent happen! Geez you guy's freak out way to much."

Artemis: "Well we kind of have to since we do care about Earth and being enslaved is not fun."

Tanya: "Ok...um everyone kind had a bad reaction to that."

Tim: "Well how did you expect us to react?"

Tanya: "I thought you would be less freaked out at least...anyways thank you Panther4ife for the Dare leave comment's and review's"

Dick & Tim: "Truth and Dare's"

Everyone: "Hope you enjoy!"

* * *

 **(Thank you Panther4life for starting this story off :-) I hope you guy's enjoy this see you in the next chapter! ~ Citrine)**


	3. Angel Ruth and Tailshapeople

**(Thank you all or the review's and if you can please leave some on my first YJ Truth and Dare story since it's kinda slow over there for a review's...and two of you guy;s dared the same thing so I'll do it and on that note nothing that the team has already done from the first season please only cause I want to try new things other then thing's I have done before anyway's onto the story ~ Citrine)**

Tanya: "Got some more Dare's!"

Impulse: "they better not be something like me spilling the bean's on the future."

Wally: "Well now that you have spilled the beans there's nothing left to spill."

Tanya: "Its not anything having to do with the future promise the dare is from Angel Ruth and Tailshapeople they technically dared the same thing, "I dare the team to get Miss M and Super Boy back together."

Impulse: "Easy enough *Speed's over to miss M super Boy and Lagoon Boy and push them out of the room* There now what's the plan?"

Tanya: "*Shrug's* I don't know."

Dick: "I can't really think of anything."

Wally: "Dude seriously your a detective we'll make this simple someone get some feather's tar and a bucket with some paper this is going to be so good *Smirk's*"

Impulse: "Wouldn't that be bad?"

Gar: "And wouldn't you ruin their relationship completely?"

Tim: "Not to mention how unhappy they will be if they find out it's you."

Wally: "Yeah...I'm still doing it!"

5 minute's later after rWally set up a trap the team let Mis M and Super Boy back in once they were inside the doorway Wally pulled a rope dropping fathers and tar on Miss M and a tiny piece of paper fell for above and landed in Miss M's hand saying, "La'gaan did it!" Miss M broke down and tear;s let's just say Super Boy was so ticked off he broke La'gaan's arm and sent the poor guy to the emergency room but that another story for later after that Miss M got back together with Super Boy and dumped La'gaan.

Tanya: "You had to do it that way Wally?"

Wally: "*Shrug's* Couldn't do it any other way."

Dick: "Dude that's wrong."

Wally: "*Smirk's* What can I say?"

Tanya: "*Rolls her eye's slightly* Wally...your never going to change anyways thank you for those who posts a review. Leave comment's"

Dick & Wally: "Truth's and Dare's"

Everyone: "Hope you enjoy!"


	4. Angel Ruth's Dare

**(Sorry if the last chapter was short you guy's I'll try to make this one longer if I can ~ Citrine)**

* * *

Tanya: "Got a dare from Angel Ruth!"

Wally: "Who's it for?"

Tanya: "Its for you Wally apparently ruth wants you to run around the world."

Wally: "Piece of cake."

Dick: "Wally its not as easy as you make it sound since technically your slower then Flash and Impulse."

Wally: "Dude!"

Tanya: "He's right though you have to run around the world three time's."

Wally: "THREE?!"

Tanya: "Yup Three."

Wally: "*Groan's* Argh alright I'll be back later. *Speed's off*

Three hour's later Wally came back out of breathe after running three laps around the world all while stopping for snacks and water on the way.

Wally: "*Laying down on the couch panting* Way to much running!"

Tanya: "Um I don't know how thats to much running for you but ok...thank you Angel ruth for the dare and please leave more review's and comment's and hope you enjoy!"

* * *

 **(Sorry if it was short Ruth there was not a whole lot to work with :-( ~ Citrine)**


	5. Quick Author Note

**(I am so sorry for the late update you guy's! School has kept me so busy with all of the homework especially in math class anyways here is just a small author note to let you guys know I'm alive! and the next update will be here soon ~ Citrine)**


	6. Comet's Truth

**(Hi you guys! Good new's I don't have any school tomorrow or homework well at least until i have to do it on Saturday but no biggie it's the easy stuff anyway's I have another chapter for you guy's and I really hope you enjoy it also while I'm still here on the author noteI'm not gonna do the songs anymore for dare's since i'm not allowed to use any lyrics from songs since that would be considered copy right and I don't want to break any rules so sorry Mala :-( and Wing i already did that in the first chapter and I don't redo things OI have already done before so please try to come up with something else other then something I have already done before anyways onto the chapter :-) ~ Citrine)**

Tanya: "Got a truth for Kid Flash!"

Wally: *Asleep on the couch with a empty bag of chips over his head as he snores*

Artemis: *Pokes Wally* "He's out cold."

Dick: "Seriously? that's how your trying to wake him up?"

Artemis: "Yeah! You got a better idea?"

Dick: "I do in fact." *Pulls a piece of pizza from the box on the counter and hovers it over Wally's nose*

Wally: *Sniff's the pizza and wakes up grabbing the pizza and eating it whole swallowing then burping* Excuse me but good pizza

Artemis: "Wow now if I ever need to wake him up I can just use a slice of pizza."

Tanya: "Yup anyway's our Truth is from Comet and they asked, "Truth: Wally if you and she was also a part of the team what do you think would happen?"

Wally: "That's an interesting one."

Dick: "It is."

Tanya: "Yup Comet also said that she would be dating Dick."

Wally: "WHAT?! Heck no! I would never let my sister if I had one date you!" *Get's in dick's face who ends up getting backed into the wall*

Dick: "Woah Wally calm down!"

Artemis: *Grab's Wally by the ear and pulls's him back*

Wally: "OW BABE!"

Artemis: "Don't make me pinch harder Wally just answer the question."

Wally: "Fine." *Crosses his arms and makes a pouty face* "If I did have a sister who was on the team it would probe be more exciting around here my guess is she would be running all over the place and playing pranks." *Smirks slightly*

Artemis: *Face palm* "remind me why I'n dating you again?"

Wally: "Cause you love me~"

Tanya: "Yes and we all know it so do the fans anyways thanks you Comet for the truth hope you enjoyed please leave review's and comment's."

Wally & Artemis: "Truth's and Dare's."

Everyone: "Hope you enjoy!"


	7. TTYJ Superman's Dare

**(I'm so sorry you guys! Its been forever since I updated and I apologize! School has kept me so busy lately lots of stuff to do to keep steady grades so I hope you enjoy this chapter ever if its short also you guy's Wally is alive here seriously I do not want him to be dead so not funny so please don't say it anyways onto the chapter ~ Citrine)**

* * *

Tanya: "We got a dare you guys!"

Impulse: *Chowing down on Freeze Dried Chicken Whizzes* "Who's it for?"

Tanya:" Its for you Impulse."

Wally: "Oh I can't wait to see this." *Smirks*

Impulse: "Who's it from?"

Tanya: "It's from TTYJ Superfan they say, "I dare Impulse to wear a pink sparkly dress."

Impulse: "Um how about no thanks!" *tries running but gets cut off by Artemis at the door*

Artemis: "No way your leaving I want to see this."

Impulse: "Aw come on no fair!" *Growls irritated*

Tanya: "Sorry Bart but it is a dare you can't refuse." *Pulls out a bedazzled pink fluffy dress and hands it to Impulse*

*5 Minutes Later*

Impulse: *Comes out of the restroom in the pink dress with a grumpy look* I hate this how long do I have to stay in this thing?

Tanya: "Well how about until the next chapter?~"

Impulse: "No way!"

Wally: "Just listen to her man besides it's just a dress how hard can it be to wear one?"

Artemis: "Want to find out?" *Smirks and pulls out a pink dress*

Wally: *Shakes his head vigorously no* "No thanks!"

Tanya: "Yeah so sorry Bart but you gotta stay in that dress till next chapter so try not to complain to much please."

Impulse: *Grumbles angrily with arms crossed while in the dress*

Tanya: "Sorry Bart anyways please leave reviews with Truth's and Dare's."

Everyone Else: "Hope you enjoy!"

* * *

 **(Hope you guys liked it sorry if I haven't been updating I blame school but anyways I will do my best to finish any new Truth's or Dare's so see you next chapter! ~ Citrine)**


	8. CoreDevil & Angel Ruth's Dare

**(This might be be a bit short I'm sorry if it is but anyways I'm gonna say on here as well no song dares anymore sorry ~ Citrine)**

* * *

Tanya: "Got two more Dares!"

Impulse: "Do either have anything to do with me getting out of this dress?" *Gestures to the pink sparkly dress he is wearing."

Tanya: "Sorta you have to dance with Wally in Central city in the dress and the rest of the team has to escape a fiery volcano erupting one being from Coredevil and the other from Angel Ruth."

Impulse: *Growls in irritation* "Well lets get it over with."

Wally: "No fair don't make me wear one!"

Artemis: *Drags Wally into a dressing room and throws in a pink dress and waits outside with the others for him to come out once he finishes*

*5 Minutes Later*

Wally: *Grumbles when he comes out* "Make me do this again and I will punch one of you."

Dick: *Snickers and snaps a photo* "I am keeping this forever."

Wally: *Growls and tries to grab the camera* "Dude give me that camera!"

Dick: *Holds it up to high for him to reach* "Sorry Wally but your not getting this back!"

Wally: *Growls* "Ugh fine! Lets just get this stupid thing overweigh so I can get out of this dress!"

 ***At Central City***

Wally and Bart both danced in different ways int eh town square with the pink dresses at one point they even tried ballet but it didn't really work out since both tripped and hit the pavement a lot of people filmed it and post it onto the internet it went all over social media since that day Wally and Bart never spoke of that day ever again

*Meanwhile At A Boiling Red Hot Volcano*

The rest of the team was in Hawaii and trying to escape the volcano. Nightwing with a few others without powers were going by foot and having to literally run away from the boiling chemicals to ensure they don't burn to death, Blue Beetle, Bumble Bee, and Wonder Girl flew in the air and tried to avoid falling rocks from the eruption and trying to escape Ash and Smoke in the air which was very thick. Everyone had their own way of escaping most made it some were able to just get there last minute as the lava finally consumed the small island (Not really the real island Hawaii like one of the smaller ones and there was plenty of screaming despite being really awesome hero's they were pretty scared of being burned alive of course leaving out Megan, Aqualad, and Lagoon Boy all stayed at the cave with Tanya)

*Back At The Cave*

Miss Martian: "Got any fives?"

La'gaan: "I got one." *Gives it to her*

The rest of the team came in Via zeta beam all were covered in ash and looked like they had jumped not a burning building and lived.

Tanya: "Geez it was that bad?"

Aqualad: "It looks that way is everyone ok"

Dick: "Yeah we're totally fine considering we inhaled smoke and literally ran from molten lava so perfectly fine!" *Sarcasm*

Tanya: "Ok ok chill out bird boy seriously it was just a dare your all alive go get yourself's cleaned up and checked out in the Med Bay so anyways leave reviews."

Aqualad & Miss Martian: "Truth's and Dare's"

Everyone Else from the med bay: "Hope you enjoy!"


	9. Quick AN Post New Truth's and Dare's!

**(Sorry if this isn't an update you guys but I don't have anymore Dare's or Truth's to work with I mean their not on the review pages anyways I'm just gonna say really fast Masterninja999 it is not cool to say something in public on my reviews on MY STORY! Gah it makes me so mad :-( *Sigh* well thats all really keep posting truths and dares you guys I'll do my best to get them done if I get lucky enough on the time side post some new truths and dares if you guys come up with any or send me a private message! ~ Citrine)**


	10. AN I'm Sorry!

**(I'm sorry if this is another A/N you guys but school has been keeping me super busy, I apologize greatly for leaving you to not see an update for a while so I plan to update the stories I have on here this weekend and I'm going to reformat the chapters a bit post those new dares please! :3 I would be happy to see what else you guys can come up with for our victims-I mean favorite characters :3 So I will see you this weekend then and my Spring Break is also coming up as well so I will have more time next week on Thursday since that is when my Spring break will technically begin ~ Citrine)**


	11. DarkGiggle's Dares

**(Sorry for the super long you guys! I'm finally out for summer so I should have time to update :-) - Citrine)**

Tanya: "So we got a lot of dares from Dark Giggles so we're just going to do them all in one chapter. So Blue Beetle you got a dare."

Blue Beetle: "I do?"

Tanya: "Yup you have to steal the Daily Planet from Metropolis."

Blue Beetle: "What?!"

Nightwing: "He can't do that though it's illegal..."

Wally: "Well maybe he can grab it then put it back?"

Tanya: "Hm I guess so that's the better alternative anyways then to just plain out steal it and never give it back."

Blue Beetle: "Yeah I'll do that!"

Blue Beetle then zetaed to Metropolis and fly up to the daily planet and literally pulled it from the top of the building despite its large weight but there was no way he was going to get it back to the cave through the zeta tubes so Blue Beetle then put the Daily planet back after bringing it to the cave.

Blue Beetle: "I just put it back I don't think it would have been good to be seen stealing the daily planet."

Tanya: "It's ok so that ones done ok next one. Hey Tim!"

Tim: "What?" *Steps into the room*

Tanya: "Ok so Dark Giggle's asks for truth do you think Harley Quinn is cute?"

Nightwing: "Wait didn't she-"

Tanya: "Yeah she asked you that a while back now she's asking him."

Tim: "Um no not really...I mean she's way older then me plus she's evil."

Tanya: "Okay fair enough. Alright Superboy and Lagoon Boy get to go on a picnic."

Superboy: "What?" *Growls looking at Lagoon Boy*

Tanya: "Uh, yeah no worries just don't kill each other." *Hold up a picnic basket and gives it to Lagoon Boy*

Superboy and Lagoon Boy grudgingly agree to not do anything as they sat under a tree in a park with a blanket on the ground and the food in the basket.

Superboy: *Sighs* "Okay I guess we better talk I can't stand the silence."

Lagoon Boy: "I'm sorry...I know you didn't like me and M'gann together.."

Superboy: "No I didn't but all I care is if she's happy or not if she's happy then I'm happy." *Smiles*

The rest of the picnic passed by quickly and soon they returned to the cave better friends and with no food left over in the basket.

Tanya: "Ok so truth for Miss M now Dark Giggles asks have you every thought about being a villain?"

Miss M: "I've never thought of it no I've always been about doing the right thing being a villain would being going against all my ideals and morals."

Tanya: *Nods* "Thank you for answering. Alright last dare. Impulse!"

Impulse: "Yo! What's up?"

Tanya: "We need food from all these places. " *Shows him a list of places to get food from*

Impulse: "You got it boss!"

Tanya: "Well we have to wait till Impulse gets back but we shall have a buffet next chapter so see you then!"


	12. AN Important Please Read

So just letting you guys this is an A/N but it's just to clarify some things quickly so I plan on doing any requests for the truth and dare stories regularly on Fan Fiction Net so first off I will accept most requests but I please ask that you don't make dares for a character to sing a song for copy right reasons of course and such. I'm against any negative dares but that I mean a dare like Superboy beating up La'gann I would prefer not to do a dare like that only because I don't prefer to I apologize and please put thoughts and or requests into reviews only because I would prefer for there not to be unrelated reviews on the story. And just letting you all know I have a lot of requests to catch up on so try not to put so many into one request please but I still enjoy doing this and I'm sorry if I haven't been updating regularly so yeah that's all I really wanted to say:-) and son't be afraid to post a request! Thanks!

~ CitrineWalker


End file.
